Cookie Dough
by blue-eyes-white-koala
Summary: Melvin wonders what it would be like to be loved rather than feared for once, so he goes to Ryou for advice.


**Author's Note: Ok so this is my first fanfiction so apologies if you think it sucks. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. 

* * *

Melvin laid his chin on his hand and sighed loudly as he watched Marik and Bakura arguing on the sofa, yelling insults at each other loudly. You could tell, however, from the way their eyes glinted happily, that they weren't serious. It took a while (and _a lot _of convincing from Ryou and Melvin) but they had finally confessed their _undying _love for each other a few months ago and were currently dating. Nowadays they were rarely seen without each other and had clearly never been happier, even if they wouldn't admit it.

Melvin sighed again and stood up to leave the room when Bakura decided it was about time to shut Marik up and silenced him by finding a better use for his mouth than yelling. He entered the kitchen, where Ryou was currently baking cookies, and threw himself onto a chair at the table. Ryou jumped at the noise and spun around, backing as far away as possible without actually sitting on the counter top.

"M-M-Melvin" he stuttered.

"Hello Ryou" he stated in a bored monotone voice. Ryou furrowed his bow in confusion.

"M-Melvin are you o-okay?" He was still clearly terrified of Melvin but his voice had softened slightly.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied in mock questioning.

"W-well there was no 'little Ryou', no sarcastic comments, no threats or insults…. I-is something wrong?" Melvin sighed again.

"I'm just sick and tired of those two annoying love birds being so…. so…. so _in love _in front of us _all_ the time."

"But Melvin I thought you were happy for Bakura and Marik, you even helped get them together." Ryou tentatively took a step forward, still wary of Melvin.

"I know" he almost yelled causing Ryou to jump back again startled "I am but I just" he stopped and sighed again. "I just…. wanna to know what feels like." Ryou's confused expression returned to his face.

"W-what do you mean?" he inquired nervously "want to know what what feels like?" Yet again Melvin replied with a bored sigh, this time adding to the familiar gesture by dropping his head on the table and surrounding it with his arms. He made a muffled series of sounds which could have been intended to be words. Ryou shuffled a little closer. "You're going to have to speak a little louder Melvin." The muffled noise returned but only slightly louder. Ryou took yet another step forward. "Em, just a little louder please." Still Melvin's words were inaudible. Now it was Ryou's turn to sigh as he closed the gap between Melvin and himself further and sat at the chair next to him. "I'm afraid I still can't hear you Melvin." Melvin slowly raised his head off the table causing Ryou to smile after having finally gotten a response. However his smile faded when he saw the look of desperation on Melvin's face.

"I, I just want to know what it feels like…. to be loved." Ryou just sat staring at Melvin, too shocked to say a word. After a few seconds he snapped out of his reverie and shook his head.

"But Melvin, Marik loves you, you're his brother."

"Yes I know he does, but that's not what I meant. He's my brother, he has to love me otherwise he would have left me years ago. I mean like what Bakura and Marik have." A light blush appeared on Ryou's face.

"Y-you mean you w-want a relationship?" he asked. Melvin raised an eyebrow and allowed himself to smirk slightly for the first time that day.

"Why, are you offering?" Ryou's blush intensified and he snapped his head down to look at the table and avoid Melvin's gaze. Melvin let a small chuckle escape his lips and looked down at the table with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

"So what does it feel like?" Melvin broke the silence by questioning Ryou.

"W-what?" Ryou looked up at Melvin confusedly. Melvin's eyebrow arched upwards again.

"Surely you've been in a relationship before Ryou." The slightly surprised look on Ryou's face confused Melvin.

"Erm, no actually, I haven't." Melvin was shocked by this.

"Really?" Ryou nodded his head and raised an eyebrow nearly laughing as he spoke.

"Why would anyone want to date me?" This shocked Melvin even more.

"Why wouldn't they. You're kind, talented, adorable, smart, beautiful" Ryou seemed dumbstruck by his words. This caused Melvin to chuckle. He reached across the table and wiped some cookie dough, which Ryou had somehow gotten on his face, off with the pad of his thumb and licked it with a grin on his face. "And an excellent cook." Ryou blushed furiously and looked down at the table again.

"I-I-I, er" Ryou stuttered "I, em, thank you." He looked up to see Melvin flashing him a dashing smile. It felt strange. He wasn't often complimented and for once he knew it was genuine. Melvin rarely lied to people, not really feeling the need to hide anything from anyone unlike Ryou who preferred to keep to himself. He subconsciously shuffled his chair a little closer to Melvin's.

"I think the real question here is why would anyone want to date _me_?" Melvin countered, pointing his thumb towards himself. "I'm a crazy psychopath with the tendancy to murder." He finished off with a smirk. Ryou averted his eyes from Melvin and twiddled his thumbs nervously under the table.

"Well you're confident, good looking, committed and very determined." Ryou looked up at Melvin's stunned face, "besides when was the last time you actually even committed a crime Melvin. You've improved a lot recently." Ryou smiled brightly. Melvin was stunned into silence and could only stare blankly at Ryou as he shuffled his chair closer in anticipation for a reply.

"I've never…. thought about it like that before." He said finally when he managed to snap out of his trance. "Wait, you think _I'm _good looking?" Ryou blushed again and lowered his gaze slightly, nodding hesitantly. When Ryou lifted his gaze back up he found himself looking straight into Melvin's narrow lilac eyes. They were both trapped in each other's eyes, unable to look away. They hadn't even realised they were leaning into each over until their eyelids dropped shut and Melvin closed the little distance between them when he gently captured Ryou's lips with his own. He pulled back after a few seconds, but to Melvin's surprise Ryou pulled him back for more. They deepened the kiss and Ryou wrapped his arms around Melvin's neck.

Then, making them both jump, the alarm on the oven started beeping, informing them that Ryou's cookies had finished cooking. Melvin wrapped his arms possessively around Ryou's waist to prevent him from standing, by this point Ryou had found his way onto his lap and he was quite comfortable. However Ryou made no move towards the oven and left the cookies to themselves as he began to kiss Melvin once again, leaving Melvin to wonder if Ryou was quite as innocent as he first appeared. He certainly wouldn't be opposed to finding out. 

* * *

Bakura stood up angrily from the sofa, annoyed at being interrupted from his _fun_ with Marik. That blasted oven had been beeping for five bloody minutes now and it was starting to give him a headache. If it didn't shut up then he would be forced to send it to the shadow realm and that would surely displease Ryou. Speaking of Ryou, where the hell was he now? He was supposed to be in the kitchen waiting for his cookies to bake, but then why was the oven still bloody beeping? He stormed into the kitchen ready to give Ryou a piece of his mind only to choke on his words when he saw the scene in front of him. His 'innocent' little brother was sat on that _psychopath's_ bloody lap practically shoving his tongue down his throat. Bakura scowled.

"Dammit Ryou" he yelled, not even getting a response "I left you alone for ten bloody minutes." 

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Any feedback, positive or negative, would be much appreciated. Also I clearly suck at author's notes :(**


End file.
